


Meatball Eyes and Sparks Fly

by endof_theline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fair Games, Ferris Wheel, First Date, Fluff, HALLOWEEN EXCHANGE, Halloween, M/M, Plushies, Pre-Relationship, SteveTony Halloween Exchange, accidently a little ooc, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Steve and Tony’s first date at a Halloween theme park, where they eat meatball eyes and sparks fly...





	Meatball Eyes and Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> For Nahkia on Tumblr for the SteveTony Halloween Exchange!

In theory going to a Halloween theme park was and wasn’t Tony’s best idea, especially because this would be his and Steve’s first date. Clint and Natasha had begged to come with them but Tony had practically hissed and fought them off before Natasha had tricked him into admitting that it was in fact a date and that’s why they couldn’t come with them. Natasha and Clint grinned and demanded pictures of the pair together and Tony’s card which was more of a joke but they did agree to taking his card when they were leaving.

 

What Tony really should have remembered when they were leaving was a jacket, he was too excited to really listen to Steve when he asked if Tony would need a jacket and just waved him off before dragging him to the car so they could get going. If Steve didn’t know Tony better then he’d be annoyed by the genius’ behaviour but the glint in his eyes and his restless hands on the wheel gave away his excitement and nerves. Once Tony put his hand on the gear stick, Steve smoothly placed his hand over it and rubbed his thumb over Tony’s hand soothingly.

“Steve!” Tony squeaked but when he looked over Steve was looking forward but with a smile on his lips “Am I really that obvious?”

“Only because I know you, it’s okay to be nervous Tony this is new for us… Apart from this being our first date, what’s got you so excited?” Steve glanced over to Tony who was now looking back at the road with a pink blush across his cheeks, Tony’s hand twitched so Steve went to let go - only to realise Tony had gripped his hand tighter.

“Well, you know I love scary stuff, but -uh- I’ve wanted to go to this since I was a kid and when I found out that you like scary things too, I really wanted to take you but there was never a good time or a good reason…” Tony explained shyly as he swallowed thickly before flicking his eyes up to Steve quickly who chuckled.

“Until now, huh?” Steve smirked at him cheekily and just laughed again when Tony went a little redder and nodded slightly “How come you didn’t go when you were younger then, surely Rhodes or Pepper or someone would have gone with you?”

“Don’t tell Rhodey I told you this, but he’s terrified of horror films and anything scary, I once jumped out from behind the door and he screamed before trying to punch me. We both agreed that he’d hate it and would be a danger to the actors, Pepper likes horror but not with me because I keep pointing out the mistakes or if I jumped then I would grab at her and it freaked her out. Happy isn’t fazed by it and he admits that he wouldn’t be very fun to go with” Tony explained easily as he flexed his hand under Steve’s but linked their fingers before Steve could take his hand back this time “My parents thought it was silly and childish so I didn’t get to go when I was young either” Steve didn’t say anything to that one, but he did rub his thumb gently over Tony’s hand again and hummed along to the song once he realized that it soothed Tony’s nerves.

 

Tony was practically bouncing on his feet in excitement as he looked around the park, biting back a squeal when he saw one of the actors dressed in costume. Steve grinned down at him before leading him to the way in, keeping an eye on Tony to make sure he was following him and not wandering off somewhere already. They got into the park with ease and were soon walking around the streets, in the darkness of the park everything looked scarier than it normally would, even the other people just wandering around made each other jump.

“Where do you wanna go first?” Steve asked, feeling like he needed to whisper, Tony huddled closer obviously feeling the same as he pointed down one of the streets that the actors were roaming around to scare and chase you as you walked around “Come on then” Steve nodded in the direction before they started walking towards the street.

They had barely taken ten steps into the lane before someone was jumping out and scaring them making Tony yelp and jump into Steve’s side, going red in the face and looking away bashfully “S-Sorry”

“Don’t be, the whole point of it is to scare you and maybe you just need big ol’ Captain America to protect you” Steve teased him as he put on a grand voice and laughed happily, Tony chuckled back before he squeaked again as something brushed against his arm. They carried on walking before they heard rattling chains behind them, almost like they were being followed, Steve turned his head slightly before Tony screamed as it tugged his shirt back. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him forward before breaking out into a run “Go Tony, go!” He shouted before they were sprinting down the road, adrenaline pumping through their veins as more and more monsters and creatures jumped out and screamed at them, a few even joining the chase.

“Go on without me, Steve!” Tony shouted jokingly when one vampiric looking monster pulled him out of Steve’s grasp, Steve ran back and laughed when he had to play a gentle game of Tony tug-of-war before it hissed, fangs flashing in the streetlight, and ran away “My hero!” Tony ‘swooned’ before grabbing hold of Steve’s hand and kept running.

Once they were in the safety of a different street, Tony rested up against Steve’s side as the taller put his arm around Tony’s shoulders to catch their breath and laughing at each other when they could manage it. Looking back down the scary street, they could see all the creatures lurking around and watching to see if the couple would brave the shadows again, Tony giggled before pulling Steve towards one of the buildings that he had remembered was actually a restaurant in the park.

 

The whole room had been decorated to look scary and broken down, the quiet music had haunting tones and whispering voices and the staff were dressed up like zombies. They were seated somewhere slightly private at Tony’s request, the zombie seating them must have recognized them as they nodded and led them over to a table slightly separated from the rest. After ordering, Steve hesitantly reached over and linked his fingers with Tony’s, though he wasn’t actually looking at him.

“You don’t actually think I’d leave you, right? As Captain America or Steve Rogers, I wouldn’t do that, Tony” he said in a half-nervous, half-serious voice before looking up through his lashes determinedly.

“I-I know that, but I do like hearing it though” Tony gave him a shy smile as he reached over and held his hand properly which in turn made Steve smile brighter “I know we’ve only driven here and walked down a street, but this has been really fun already”

“Not too bad for someone who’s older than most of the monsters here would be” Steve winked and laughed with Tony who had gone pink again “Seriously, if I drank blood I could pass as a vampire”

“You’re pale, you’re fast and strong, you’re old… yeah seems like you’ve got all the qualities of a vampire down” Tony grinned back before looking thoughtful, Steve raised an eyebrow at him as he stayed silent for a minute like Tony so often does when he gets stuck on a question in his head “If you were a vampire, would you turn me into a vampire too?”

“Depends if you wanted to be a vampire, I wouldn’t do it against your will, but if you’re asking the question then I’m guessing you wouldn’t mind it too much” Steve cocked his head to one side, Tony giggled once he saw their food and clapped a hand over his mouth until the food had been set down and Steve was grinning at him as well “This is amazing”

“It’s spaghetti and meatballs that look like organs and eyes, this is so cool!” Tony was practically squealing in excitement, his eyes bright and his grin was almost blinding and gosh, did Steve want to draw him like this. All smiley and bright, looking at Steve like he was waiting for him to join him in the excitement, so he did just that!

“It’s amazing! It looks so good!” Steve agreed happily before they both dug in hungrily “So glad you finally worked up to ask me out on a date, doll, don’t know if I would’ve ever been brave enough”

“I’m glad too” Tony blushed as he ducked his head shyly before peaking up through his lashes “Hopefully you’ll be brave enough to ask me on a second date” Steve beamed at him as reached over the table and held Tony’s hand gently once again, twirling spaghetti onto his fork expertly with one hand before feeding Tony the mouthful to make him blush even redder, tinting his ears and letting it spread down his neck “I should make you blush more often, you’re so pretty like this”

“I’d like to think that I’m pretty at other times too” Tony teased after he swallowed the food Steve had fed him, Steve tsked and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so beautiful all the time, but when you’re face goes pink you’re so amazingly pretty because I know I’ve said something that someone should’ve told you years and years ago, but I’m selfish and I love telling you first because I get such a sweet reaction” Steve cooed at him as he brought Tony’s hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it as he looked over to Tony who had tears lining his eyes “What’s wrong, doll, did I say something wrong?”

“N-No, it nothing like that” Tony shook his head and wiped the tears back with an adoring smile on his lips “It’s just no one else has ever said anything like that to me before”

“Then I’m going to make sure I say all the things that you should’ve been told before, all the things that you normally keep to yourself because they’re too sappy to say outloud” Steve kept their hands to his mouth and spoke softly before he squeezed his hand and let it go “Eat up, sweetheart, don’t let it go cold” Tony nodded and swallowed thickly before he cleared his throat with a sip of the water on the table.

“Was that one of those sappy things?” Tony joked a bit shakily which Steve politely ignored as he chuckled with a nod of his head, Tony giggling at the slight pink of Steve’s own ears.

“I guess it was” Steve averted his eyes bashfully as his ears went even redder making Tony laugh a little harder before eating some more to muffle his laughs “Don’t do that sweetheart, I love to hear your laugh”

“First you tell me to eat up and now you’re telling me not to eat, make your mind up Stevie” Tony teased happily so Steve would laugh as well before he just fed him a meatball eye instead, Tony rolled his own, real, eyes “I see your game, you just wanna feed me!”

“Maybe I do!” Steve mocked a challenging voice making Tony squeak embarrassed and go back to eating his food once more “I just want to see you take care of yourself, and if you’ll let me I’d like to help you with that too” Tony went scarlet and smiled sweetly before Steve chuckled and shook his head at him fondly.

 

More sweet words and red faces later, Tony and Steve finally finish their spooky meal and head back out onto the streets, this time Steve didn’t hesitate in picking up Tony’s hand and holding it as they walked down the streets. Tony pulled Steve over to one of the really well-decorated houses and took a picture of them both grinning happily to send to Clint and Natasha, and maybe to keep for himself as well. Tony tugged on Steve’s hand until the bigger man laughed and followed him down another scare street, laughing harder when Tony tried to take pictures of them running from monsters and even a couple with monsters pretending to attack them.

“Oh Steve, look!” Tony pointed excitedly to the ferris wheel after escaping the scare street, Steve looked over and saw how hopeful his eyes were before Tony looked up to him with a smile that was trying to hold back how badly he wanted to ride on it.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type of a guy that would like this sort of thing” Steve said amused as he led Tony forward, he noticed the way Tony’s shoulders hunched slightly and how he wasn’t looking at the wheel anymore as he shrugged.

“I don’t know, they always seemed cool when I was a kid” he mumbled almost silently, Steve’s heart ached at the unspoken ‘I never got to ride one’ that was so clear in Tony’s body and voice.

He leant over and pressed a kiss to Tony’s head and squeezed his hand gently “I just meant because you fly so fast for a living is all”

“Oh! Guess that makes sense, but when I’m flying I don’t get to enjoy the view and I definitely haven’t flown with someone else with me” Tony pointed out, moving easily as Steve tucked him under his arm and looked up when they came to a stop instead of staring at their shoes “ _Steve_ ”

Tony’s voice was so heartfelt and vulnerable as he said Steve’s name, looking up to the ferris wheel that was now in front of them and Tony stumbled along behind him as he was led into the short queue and he barely realised when Steve pulled him in close so that he was completely tucked into Steve’s side and had one of Steve’s arms around his waist.

“This okay, sweetheart?” Steve cooed in his ear which helped to snap Tony out of his daze, he blinked slowly as he looked up to the other man “Tones, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just- I didn’t think you’d actually, y’know, let me” Tony snapped his eyes back to the floor and shuffled embarrassed by the attention and the admission, he squeaked in shock when Steve gently squeezed Tony’s waist with his arm.

“I’m not letting you do anything, Tony, you wanted to do this and I want you to be happy” Steve hummed making Tony look up again confused “This would make you happy, right?”

“I-I guess, yeah?” Tony almost sounded like he wasn’t sure why Steve was asking… or afraid that it would be taken away from him.

“Then we’ll go on the ferris wheel because that’s what you want to do” Steve smiled sweetly before leading him into the car and getting him sat down, Tony yelped when the car jolted forward and they were slowly moving. As the cart lifted higher and higher, you could see more and more of the spooky park so Tony leant forward and pointed all the exciting details he found, grinning even more when Steve joined in. The blonde wasn’t sure if Tony noticed that he was shivering or moving closer to him, but he definitely noticed when Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist once more as he had no room to keep his arm by his side “Cold, doll?”

“I must be if I’m shivering so much” He laughed before gasping as Steve pulled him easily closer, distracted by Steve’s adoring smile and loving eyes to notice they had stopped.

“Can I kiss you, Tony?” His voice was just a whisper, so hopeful and tender, the other just nodded breathless before he melted into the soft kiss. Steve’s hand cupped Tony’s cheek and held his waist as Tony’s arms looped around Steve’s neck as they kissed, neither one wanting to pull away until- 

**_BANG_ **

Tony and Steve jumped apart and looked around panicked before another loud bang sounded, but this time is was partnered with a shower of sparks in the sky. Steve chuckled when he realised the noise was just the fireworks going off, he glanced over when he didn’t hear anything coming from Tony and chuckled again when he saw him just staring at the fireworks with a warm smile.

“Is this what you hoped for, sweet thing?” Steve cooed happily and just kept smiling when Tony nodded still looking at the colourful sparkles exploding in front of them “We should take a picture for Nat and Clint, I know they were upset that they couldn’t tag along”

“You knew?” Tony whipped his head around with a squeak before refusing to meet Steve’s eyes bashfully “Did they tell you?”

“No, I saw you give them your card… you really wanted this to go right, didn’t you?” Steve tipped Tony’s chin up and leant down to press a kiss to his cheek when the genius nodded his head, Tony shut his eyes as he felt Steve press his forehead to his own before let a little smirk spread across his face.

“You missed” Tony whispered into the limited space between their bodies making Steve chuckle again, slightly deeper than before.

“Can’t all be Hawkeye”

Tony just hummed before rolling his head up to catch Steve’s lips in another heated kiss, hands wandering over each others as they tested the waters “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you”

“I think I have some idea, honey” Steve laughed lightheartedly before Tony shook his head and slid his hands up Steve’s torso with half lidded eyes “No? No idea?”

“No idea, I’ve had a crush on you since I was a kid” Tony grinned before Steve snorted as he started to laugh hard “Hey! I’m serious”

“I know, I know, did Howard tell you about me that much?” Steve asked through a mouthful of giggles that killed the mood Tony had tried to set, Tony didn’t care though as he smiled and laughed along. Steve grabbed his own phone and pulled the genius to his side so they grinned and laughed at the camera, but before the last picture Steve turned his head and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek as he took the picture.

“Steve!” Tony squealed making said blonde laugh even harder at the scandalised look on his face, Steve just pressed another kiss to Tony’s forehead and turned to look at the rest of the firework show “We’ll be talking about this later!”

“Sure thing, doll” Steve huffed out a last chuckle before he wrapped his arm around Tony as he wormed his way into Steve’s side, something told the soldier that he would find himself and Tony like this more often than not. They ‘oohed’ and ‘awed’ at all the fireworks together, happy to sit in silence to watch the shower of sparks flying through the sky.

 

Once the firework show was over, the ride moved slowly around to let Tony and Steve off, the couple got out and held hands as Steve led Tony further into the more fair ground like part of the park. Steve and Tony spot a few games further along, one had a buff looking centar who was smirking and picking on all the men that walked past to test their strength, the other was a shooting game that had a very cocky looking vampire leaning up against the game. Tony and Steve glanced at each other before splitting up, Steve heading towards the strength test and Tony heading to the shooting game.

“Hey, big man! Why don’t you give it a try?” The centar pointed at Steve and waved him over, so Steve - playing dumb - shrugged and walked over with a curious expression “Come on, just swing the hammer as hard as you can and you can win a prize for your sweetheart”

“Oh okay, that doesn’t seem to difficult” He played along and took the hammer from the man, Steve quickly decided that he won’t hit his hardest because it’ll probably break the game but with a rapid size up he knew exactly how hard to hit. He swung down and smacked the pressure pad sending the meter up and up until it rang the bell, Steve chuckled and handed the mallet back with a smile “Wow, didn’t think I’d make it”

“You- You dented the bell” The man stuttered in shock, ignoring the cheers of the people around them “You cheated!”

“I didn’t cheat! I didn’t even hit it that hard, maybe you should fix your game” Steve raised an eyebrow that made the centar’s face go red, he just muttered someone and gestured to massive plushie. He scanned the row and went for the giant Tsum Tsum Captain America straight away, planning to give it to Tony…

 

Meanwhile, Tony wandered up to the game and looked at the bottles hanging up with interest, a piece of string kept the bottles in the air and each piece was fraided different. The cocky vampire stood up and smiled at Tony who standing in front of the small firing range shivering with red blushed cheeks, probably didn’t look at all like himself.

“You wanna give it a guy, little dude” The vampire asking, now speaking he was clearly in his early 20s and a bit of prick, Tony eyed of the game once again and nodded “Alright then! You’ve got three shots, all you have to do is shoot the string and get the bottle to fall down, simple!”

“Seems simple enough” Tony kept his tone soft, knowing his voice is pretty recogniseable and if the vampire hadn’t figured it out then Tony wasn’t about to start giving clues.

“Have you ever fired a gun before, pal?” He asked handing over the fake gun, Tony took a second to map out everything and calculate the firepower of the gun “Or should you maybe let Soldier Boy behind you play?” Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Steve with the Captain America plushie in his arms grinning, Tony smiled back at him before turning back around to focus.

“Oh uh I can do it, I’ve fired a gun once or twice when I was a younger” Tony nodded so the Vampire threw his hand back at the bottles and stepped away, Tony took his time as he measured everything up. The power of the gun, how well the fake bullets would go through the string, distance between bottle and gun, the list keeps going.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**SMASH!**

The bottle lay on the ground smashed to pieces with the string still tied to the neck and half the string still tied up on the beam, the vampire looked between the bottle and Tony stunned before huffing out a laugh.

“Wow, better than you look, little dude!” The vampire cheered as Steve stepped to Tony’s side and put his hand on Tony’s back with a beaming smile “Anything you like?” He waved at the rows of prizes, too amazed to be angry that someone won his game. Tony instantly went to the massive Tsum Tsum Iron Man and the vampire handed it over “Here you go!”

“Thanks!” He chirped before walking away with Steve, giant plushies in arms before they went somewhere a little less populated “For you” Tony blushed as he held out his prize because yes, maybe it was a little too soon to be giving Steve gifts and especially ones of Tony himself.

“Aw thank you, Tony, this is for you” he swapped the Captain America one into Tony’s arms and Tony smiled so happily and so heartfelt that it made Steve want to give Tony gifts everyday.

“Thank you, Steve” he almost looked like he might cry as he hugged the soft doll to his chest, smiling so fondly that it hurt “Did you wa-wanna go home and watch a movie with me?”

“That sounds like a perfect way to finish a date, but here hold him for a second” Steve gave the plushie back for a second and took out his phone to take a quick picture of Tony grinning happily with both of them in his arms. He slipped his phone into his jeans’ pocket before taking his jacket off and taking both plushies from Tony “Take my jacket, you’re freezing cold sweetheart”

Tony took the jacket and pulled it on, his hands hiding in the long leather sleeves, as he laughed at himself until he looked up to Steve who quickly ducked his head and kissed Tony hard “Mnh, possessive”

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Steve smirked at him before handing back the Captain America plush and holding Tony’s hand as they walked out the park together…

 

Clint and Natasha snuck into the communal floor, planning on asking Tony about the date, before they spotted Steve sat up on the sofa and no Tony to be seen. They frowned at each other as they walked over to Steve who turned around and smiled warmly before waving them over, the spies hurried over and cooed at the scene. Tony was laying on the sofa with his head in Steve’s lap, still wrapped in the leather jacket, clutching the Tsum Tsum Captain America to his chest with the Iron Man one tucked in by his legs. Steve carded his fingers through Tony’s messy curls making him hum before bringing the plush to his face and hiding away in it.

“I’ll get you a blanket, you’re in for a long night, Cap” Natasha teased and when Steve went back to looking at Tony, Clint snapped a photo of them on his phone to tease Tony when he wakes up and if Clint slides Tony’s unused card onto the coffee table before slinking away, well Steve’s not telling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fluffy Halloween story, feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
